Mobile carts are employed in many industries, and may be used to carry a computer, monitor, display, or other electronic equipment; to provide a work surface, such as for a computer keyboard and mouse; and/or to provide portable storage, such as a tray or compartment. The overall weight of some mobile carts, particularly those equipped with electronic equipment and power supplies, may be an ergonomic issue. With an average weight exceeding 100 pounds, pushing a mobile cart can be tiring and cumbersome, especially for smaller users.
In the past, mobile carts have been equipped with four swivel casters or wheels, which permit the user to maneuver the cart around corners, or push it out of the way if necessary, but makes the cart difficult to steer. In particular, the momentum of the cart may be a problem if the cart is moved quickly, as the cart may become difficult to stop or turn. In addition, the carts are difficult to push in a straight line, as the four swivel casters may cause the cart to move slightly from side to side as it pushed, especially if the floors are uneven.
The maneuverability of a mobile cart can be improved by making two of the four casters ridged or non-swiveling. In this configuration, the mobile cart operates much like a shopping cart, and the user steers the cart by controlling the front end. This is not ideal, however, because it is still difficult to turn tight corners, and nearly impossible to pivot in place.
There is a need in the art, then, for a mobile cart that is easy to maneuver; a cart that can turn effortlessly and quickly, without a concern that the momentum of the cart will lead the cart astray. In addition, there is a need for a mobile cart that will move in a straight line when pushed, and will self-adjust so that the wheels stay in contact with the floor, either automatically, in response to the movement of the cart, or manually.